1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible toothbrushes and more particularly pertains to a new collapsible toothbrush for allowing a user conveniently have a reliable toothbrush on hand at all times while away from home.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of collapsible toothbrushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, collapsible toothbrushes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,850,074; 5,464,294; 5,476,334; 1,296,186; 2,110,461; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,915.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new collapsible toothbrush. The inventive device includes a body member that has a first portion and a second portion. The first portion is pivotally coupled to the second portion such that the first portion is selectively positionable adjacent the second portion facilitating compact storage of the body member. The first portion has a plurality of bristles. The bristles are adapted to be rubbed against teeth of the user for cleaning the teeth of the user. The bristles are positioned opposite the second portion of the body member such that the body member is adapted for is held in a hand of the user when the bristles are used to clean the teeth of the user.
In these respects, the collapsible toothbrush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user conveniently have a reliable toothbrush on hand at all times while away from home.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of collapsible toothbrushes now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new collapsible toothbrush construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing a user conveniently have a reliable toothbrush on hand at all times while away from home.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new collapsible toothbrush apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the collapsible toothbrushes mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new collapsible toothbrush which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art collapsible toothbrushes, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a body member that has a first portion and a second portion. The first portion is pivotally coupled to the second portion such that the first portion is selectively positionable adjacent the second portion facilitating compact storage of the body member. The first portion has a plurality of bristles. The bristles are adapted to be rubbed against teeth of the user for cleaning the teeth of the user. The bristles are positioned opposite the second portion of the body member such that the body member is adapted for is held in a hand of the user when the bristles are used to clean the teeth of the user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new collapsible toothbrush apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the collapsible toothbrushes mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new collapsible toothbrush which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art collapsible toothbrushes, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new collapsible toothbrush, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new collapsible toothbrush, which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new collapsible toothbrush which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such collapsible toothbrush economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new collapsible toothbrush, which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new collapsible toothbrush for allowing a user conveniently have a reliable toothbrush on hand at all times while away from home.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new collapsible toothbrush, which includes a body member that has a first portion and a second portion. The first portion is pivotally coupled to the second portion such that the first portion is selectively positionable adjacent the second portion facilitating compact storage of the body member. The first portion has a plurality of bristles. The bristles are adapted to be rubbed against teeth of the user for cleaning the teeth of the user. The bristles are positioned opposite the second portion of the body member such that the body member is adapted for is held in a hand of the user when the bristles are used to clean the teeth of the user.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new collapsible toothbrush that is easier to use and more durable that standard travel brushes that pull apart during use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new collapsible toothbrush that allows proper pressure to be applied to the handle, making it simpler to brush as thoroughly as possible.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.